duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X
}} Forbidden Dokindam X is the 19th DMR pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 99 cards, including: **1 X Legend **1 Secret X Legend **2 Legend Rares **6 Secret Legend Rares **9 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **14 Rares **26 Uncommons **37 Commons *X Legend Rares have the same packaging rate as Super Rares. A Secret X Legend appears once every few cartons. *The Trump Cards advertised in various bonus cards in this set include; Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *S-Rank Invasion Races *This set introduces the following races: **Initials **S-Rank Invader Card Types *This set introduces the Forbidden Card type, which includes Forbidden Impulses and Forbidden Creatures. Alternate Artwork cards * The Forbidden Legend has a secret version which is written in forbidden text. * Each Secret Legend Rare has an SD(Chibi) Version, a Gold Version and a Gold SD(Chibi) Version. Reprinted Cards *12/87 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *55/87 Baronarde, Glorious Wings *57/87 De Baula Charger *40/87 Venom Charger *72/87 Nyanko Hand of Hell *79/87 Dash Charger *83/87 Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie *86/87 Dreaming Moon Knife Contents Forbidden Legend Rare *FL1a/FL1 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ FL1b/FL1 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *L1/L1 G.O.D., Extreme Invasion *L2/L2 Bolshack Dogiragon *S1/S9 Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon *S2/S9 Faceless, Invader *S3/S9 Adamski, S-Rank Space *S4/S9 Completely Unidentified *S5/S9 Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie *S6/S9 Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon *S7/S9 Sonic Boom, Sonic *S8/S9 Gyogyoras, Betrayed Revolutionkind *S9/S9 Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe *1/87 Kaiserhalla, War Dragon Elemental *2/87 Starry Sky, Revolution Dragon *3/87 Plasma, Revolution Dragon Formula *4/87 Shuff, Eureka *5/87 Duenyan Emperor *6/87 Gabute, Revolution Dragon *7/87 Glenmalt, Explosive Revolution *8/87 Redzone Neo, Supersonic *9/87 Gyogyou, Revolutionkind *10/87 Kinkong, Beast Army *11/87 Naraga Maagura, Three Kingdoms *12/87 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *13/87 Ultimate Gate *14/87 Gachanko Gachisky *15/87 Cyber P Goobie *16/87 Landhead, Invader *17/87 Deaddal, S-Rank Zombie *18/87 Dead Guerrilla, S-Rank Zombie *19/87 Sidelan, Supersonic *20/87 Eagle Battochi *21/87 Dogiragon Slash *22/87 Cattonfa, Beast Army *23/87 Fufuwamoke Shroom *24/87 Boulder of Revolution *25/87 Gio, Super Seven Extremes *26/87 Di, Seven Extremes *27/87 Kokeshieru, Invader *28/87 Pikkesu, Inciting Wings *29/87 Scale of Offense and Defense *30/87 Station, Space *31/87 H Senbon *32/87 Rocket Man, Space *33/87 The Dandy, Aqua Agitator *34/87 Scale of Gold and Binding *35/87 Raiboddo, Rear Warfare Demon Dragon *36/87 Coffin, Zombie *37/87 Sonomanma, Dark Armor *38/87 Sutenyanko *39/87 Scale of Life and Death *40/87 Venom Charger *41/87 Mega Shock Dragon *42/87 Baran, Explosive Agitator *43/87 Forbidden U Trooper *44/87 Burning Bochi *45/87 Side, Sonic *46/87 Scale of Bravery and Love *47/87 Flint, Agitate Style *48/87 Gyou, Growthkind *49/87 Sanmoth, Tribe *50/87 Trio, Tribe *51/87 Scale of Net and Axe *52/87 Meditas, New Year Ball *53/87 Rose Da Capo, Revolution Dragon Elemental *54/87 Lezosta, Brilliant Ball *55/87 Baronarde, Glorious Wings *56/87 Rurero, Proof Technique Ball *57/87 De Baula Charger *58/87 Fake Out Flash *59/87 Drone, Space *60/87 K Rage *61/87 Gachanko, Minirobo No.3 *62/87 Birdman, Aqua Agitator *63/87 K Rimi *64/87 T Anago *65/87 Surf Spiral *66/87 Dead, Zombie *67/87 Torikama Trigger *68/87 Gyagyan, Dark Armor *69/87 The Live, Dark Armor *70/87 Bonedance, Invader *71/87 Flattering Nyanko *72/87 Nyanko Hand of Hell *73/87 Propeller Polka *74/87 Forbidden C Marmo *75/87 Carat Agettchi *76/87 Ira, Explosive Agitator *77/87 Speed, Sonic *78/87 Sonic Slap *79/87 Dash Charger *80/87 Phenecdra, Founderkind *81/87 Pentagon, Penguinkind *82/87 Big Big, Snow Faerie *83/87 Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie *84/87 Uruse, Agitate Style *85/87 Saepoyo, Snow Faerie *86/87 Dreaming Moon Knife *87/87 Chakechake Trap Cycles ' ' (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png ' ' (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png Gallery Trivia *In the 2016 January issue of CoroCoro, there are 2 types of promo packs given in the magazine. The first is a purple pack ("Forbidden Edition") that always contains a Forbidden Dokindam, a Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic, a Liberation of the End, a Forbidden U Trooper and a Forbidden C Marmo, while the second one, the orange pack, is similar to a regular booster pack, aside that it does not contain Rares and in place of that, always has a Very Rare or above card in it. It is also possible to obtain all types of non-rare cards from the pack and the probability of a letdown is very low, so people tend to buy 2 to 4 issues of this corocoro for powerful cards. *Katta Kirifuda was revealed to be in 'Victory Mode', while Basara was under the influence of Dokindam X's dark powers on the booster pack artwork. *In the set advertisement, Bolshack Dogiragon was shown defending the Revolutionary Command Dragons who were sealed by Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden through its Revolution 0 Trigger. It was then followed by Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon and Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon after the dragons were unsealed and fight together the upcoming battle. Coincidentally, it was the same legend Shobu Kirifuda mentioned in the anime. *There are 30 Revolutionaries and 30 Invaders in this set. When Ultimate Gate, Dogiragon Slash, and Boulder of Revolution are counted, there are 32 Revolutionaries and 30 Invaders. However, when S-Rank Invaders are counted, there are actually 36 Invaders, and when Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, Completely Unidentified, Gyogyou, Revolutionkind and Gyou, Growthkind are counted as Invader-sided cards, there are actually 40 Invader Sided Cards and only 30 Revolutionaries. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs